Vivencias
by Moya-chin
Summary: "Cuando Yamamoto, luego de años arrimando coraje, le confesó al peliplateado sus genuinos e inocentes sentimientos por él, creyó que perdería un par de dientes." Cincuenta temas, en cincuenta o menos caracteres. Principalmente 8059.


_Advertencias. __Shonen Ai y frases innecesariamente poéticas._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 ** _Vivencias._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **i. –** _Consuelo_.

Aquellas raras veces donde ese desagradable sentimiento estaba allí, creando un revoltijo en su estómago e inundándole la mente de emociones de débil; un brazo bronceado siempre aparecía a rodearle el cuello, casi de la nada, consolándole sin siquiera preguntar o rechistar.

* * *

 **ii. –** _Beso_.

Con los años aprendió a rememorar preciadamente esos efímeros contactos de labios, que lograban acelerarle el corazón hasta velocidad insalubres, tanto que hasta mantener el agarre de su espada se volvía una tarea imposible, con la memoria aun fresca de esos labios sabor nicotina y café sobre los suyos.

* * *

 **iii. –** _Suave_.

Tenía unos meros quince años en ese entonces, y aunque ahora luciese como la mayor tontería, el hecho de que Gokudera le permitió tocarle el cabello una tarde, de vuelta de clases, fue el logro de su adolescencia. Era suave entre sus manos, más de lo que hubiera nunca imaginado.

* * *

 **iv. –** _Dolor_.

No existía dolor más grande que el de perder a un ser querido, y Gokudera Hayato sabía de aquello por experiencia propia. Quizás fue por eso que nadie más que él pudo prestar su hombro a un destrozado Yamamoto en aquella vez, bajo una lluvia tormentosa de invierno.

* * *

 **v. –** _Papas_.

Gokudera no entendía cuál era todo el alboroto por las papas fritas, pero mientras a su acompañante le gustasen, las seguiría comprando cada vez que fuera a la tienda. Aunque ese era un detalle que Yamamoto no debía, ni necesitaba, saber.

* * *

 **vi. –** _Lluvia_.

Ese paisaje repleto de nubes grisáceas siempre era hermoso. En especial si este significaba ver a un molesto italiano maldecir entre dientes, con todo el cabello empapado, pero sin soltar el agarre de su brazo derecho contra su cuello mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 **vii. –** _Chocolate_.

Era rutina ver esa pila de desagradable chocolate amargo sobre su banco escolar cada San Valentín. Lo que no era común, sin embargo, era aquella peculiar caja de chocolate blanco en la cima. Y rio, porque no había remedio para tal beisbolista meloso que le observaba en ese instante.

* * *

 **viii. –** _Felicidad_.

La felicidad era un sentimiento que venía en muchas formas y tamaños, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero el hecho de que Yamamoto fuese una fuente de infinita alegría aún, luego de tantos años soportándolo, era uno de los mayores enigmas.

* * *

 **ix. –** _Teléfono_.

Es humorístico pensar que la primera vez que hablaron por teléfono fue para charlar sobre la pelea contra los _Varia_ , y de cuanto querían vengarse del pelilargo espadachín, cuando ahora solo se llamaban para confirmar la sobrevivencia del contrario durante las ridículas misiones que Tsuna les daba.

* * *

 **x. –** _Orejas_.

A veces le gustaba recordarle a Yamamoto ese fatídico día en el que se perforó la oreja izquierda; arete que se sacó tres días después porque se le quedaba enredado entre el cuello de su camiseta cada vez que trataba pasarla por sobre su cabeza. Solo a veces.

* * *

 **xi. –** _Nombre_.

Escuchar su nombre formularse en los labios del peliplateado era un suceso que no ocurría a diario. Pero cuando pasaba, _Dios_. Sentía sus rodillas temblar bajo su peso, conmovido por esa tan rara muestra de afecto por parte de Gokudera.

* * *

 **xii. –** _Sensual_.

Trató de converse de que no había nada sexualmente atrayente en ver a Gokudera con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, y lentes de descanso cayéndole por el puente de la nariz mientras leía el periódico, en la guarida subterránea de los Vongola. Lo intentó.

* * *

 **xiii. –** _Muerte_.

La muerte siempre fue algo que tuvo presente entre sus tormentosos pensamientos, pero cuando el momento terrífico finalmente llegó, no pudo evitar arrepentirse. _Mierda_ , pensó, observando con la mirada borrosa como el ya no tan despreocupado espadachín chocaba estruendosamente contra el suelo, a meros metros de su posición.

* * *

 **xiv. –** _Sexo_.

El primer contacto de Yamamoto con el sexo no lo involucró a él, para nada, más bien tuvo de partícipe a un sonrosado Tsunayoshi que no sabía cómo explicar la presencia de una media desnuda Kyoko en su recamara, recostada sobre su cama con una enorme, pero algo malévola, sonrisa.

* * *

 **xv. –** _Tacto_.

Fue en una noche de miércoles, en la que podía jurar haber sentido un grácil y fugaz roce de manos femeninas contra una de sus mejillas, acariciándole atentamente su platinado cabello y besándole la frente antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **xvi.** – _Debilidad_.

Su debilidad más grande, concluyó, era esa facilidad que poseía de perderse en esa tosca mirada de irises verdes, riendo como un bobo e ignorando todo el mundo a su alrededor, sin importar su edad, época o situación.

* * *

 **xvii.** – _Lágrimas_.

Fue en aquella ocasión, cuando vio esa solitaria lágrima rodar lastimeramente por su mejilla izquierda, con esas conocidas orbes verdes destellando bajo el traicionero líquido que se formó al observar el hermoso piano frente a ellos; que el Yamamoto de diecisiete años comprendió a su acompañante. _Al fin_.

* * *

 **xviii.** – _Rapidez_.

Con veinticinco primaveras sobre sus hombros, aún se las averiguaba para sorprender a Yamamoto con esa rapidez tan propia para viajar de un estado anímico a otro, yendo hacia la izquierda cuando todos pensaban que tomaría la derecha. Característica que ha dado lugar a _inolvidables_ situaciones, por así decirlo.

* * *

 **xix.** – _Viento_.

Parecía haber ocurrido ayer; ese día de frio invierno, en el que el destino quiso arrebatarle a tal flameante peliplateado. Recuerda a la perfección como el viento le alborotaba su ensangrentado cabello, y como también se llevaba las infinitas gotas de agua que se filtraron por sus ojos involuntariamente.

* * *

 **xx.** – _Libertad_.

Yamamoto la anhelaba. Esa libertad para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los del Guardián de la Tormenta mientras caminaban de regreso a casa luego de la escuela. Aunque nunca fue _tan_ bobo como para tranzar su pobre suerte.

* * *

 **xxi.** – _Vida_.

La oportunidad de continuar viviendo era un regalo que nunca debía ser rechazado. Fue por ello mismo que, cuando Bianchi movió levemente su mano, luego de meses de tortuosa espera; el Guardián de la Tormenta, por primera vez, se aferró forzosamente a esa anhelante pero errante esperanza a vida.

* * *

 **xxii.** – _Celos_.

Yamamoto Takeshi nunca se consideró alguien celoso, al contrario; pero cuando la preferencia del peliplateado por Tsunayoshi se volvió _aún_ más notoria, sintió el pecaminoso sentimiento nublarle sus sentidos. Aunque se esfumó tan pronto el ojiverde plantó un dulce beso en una de sus mejillas cuando nadie les estaba observando.

* * *

 **xxiii.** – _Manos_.

Sus manos eran diminutas en comparación a las suyas. Dedos largos de pianista, algo afeminados, pero que sorpresivamente se complementaban a la perfección con los desgastados y ansiosos del alegre espadachín.

* * *

 **xxiv.** – _Gusto_.

Cuando Yamamoto, luego de años arrimando coraje, le confesó al peliplateado sus genuinos e inocentes sentimientos por él, creyó que perdería un par de dientes. Sin embargo, ese "Me gustas, Gokudera." solo le ganó una sonrisa del contrario y un golpe en la cabeza.

Quizás, él siempre lo supo.

* * *

 **xxv.** – _Devoción_.

Si había una palabra en el vocablo que describía a Gokudera Hayato a la perfección, era devoción. Ya fuese a la Mafia, a Tsunayoshi, o a su dudosa y temblante amistad con el despreocupado espadachín.

* * *

 **xxvi.** – _Siempre_.

No era inusual para Tsunayoshi verlos siempre juntos, de hecho.

Aunque lucía como una imagen bizarra, Gokudera y Yamamoto siempre se han hecho involuntaria compañía, desde ese primer día de otoño en el que el peliplateado le esperó hasta que terminase su práctica de béisbol.

* * *

 **xxvii.** – _Sangre_.

Su sangre se entremezcló de forma impecable con el color vino de su camisa, escondiendo eficientemente el corte de espada en su costado. Y no fue hasta que volvieron a la Mansión Vongola que Yamamoto notó el detalle, sintiéndose, una vez más, como el despistado más grande del mundo.

* * *

 **xxviii.** – _Enfermedad_.

Fue en esa primera vez que cuidó a Gokudera luego de los efectos que la peli-rosada tenía sobre él, que notó que tan frágil podía llegar a ser el extravagante peliplateado bajo las consecuencias de una enfermedad. Nunca imaginó que le vería peor que en aquel momento.

Era ingenuo.

* * *

 **xxix.** – _Melodía_.

La melodía de gotas de agua chocando contra su ventana siempre fue su más eficiente remedio para cualquier ocurrencia. Yamamoto Takeshi siempre estuvo relacionado con la lluvia, aunque solo _ahora_ cobrara algo de sentido.

* * *

 **xxx.** – _Estrella_.

A veces le gustaba creer que la formación de las estrellas quería decir algo. Que no estaban posicionadas aleatoriamente en el cielo nocturno. Y cuando le hizo el comentario a un Yamamoto de dieciséis años, entre bromas, encontró a alguien más que tenía esa misma visionaria ilusión.

Inesperadamente.

* * *

 **xxxi.** – _Hogar_.

Siempre le habían dicho que el hogar está donde el corazón se encontrase, y Yamamoto nunca pudo estar más de acuerdo que en ese momento, cuando se encontró con Gokudera Hayato durmiendo sobre su escritorio, como si hubiese estado esperando su regreso.

* * *

 **xxxii.** – _Confusión_.

A Lambo le confundían muchas cosas, tantas que eran innumerables. En especial aquella felicidad que le sobresaturaba el cuerpo cuando el peliplateado italiano le cargaba hasta el parque, le columpiaba, y le compraba su _Takoyaki_ preferido _,_ sin él tener que pedirlo.

* * *

 **xxxiii.** – _Miedo_.

Gokudera Hayato no le temía a nada. El miedo se le había espantado del cuerpo años atrás. Pero la mera idea de que Bianchi, su excéntrica hermana mayor, le invitó a una cena en casa para su cumpleaños veintidós, fue y será la única excepción a la regla.

* * *

 **xxxiv.** – _Trueno_.

El joven oriundo de Italia aún reía al recordar como Yamamoto dio un brinco sobre su asiento la primera vez que hubo una tormenta eléctrica en Namimori, posando una mano contra su pecho y riendo del espanto mientras truenos retumbaban en sus oídos.

* * *

 **xxxv.** – _Lazos_.

"Los lazos son como jaulas, atrapan a sus víctimas hasta nuevo aviso."

Un joven peliplateado le había dicho. En ese momento solo sonó como un conglomerado de palabras bonitas, pero Yamamoto lo entendía a la perfección _ahora_ ; con su mentón sangrando y el anillo Vongola arrebatado de entre sus manos.

* * *

 **xxxvi.** – _Tienda_.

Ir a la tienda siempre fue una tortura para Tsunayoshi. Sus brazos se agotaban a medio camino y las piernas amenazaban a traicionarle bajo su peso. Pese a aquello, todo dolor parecía esfumarse tan pronto escuchaba las inconfundibles voces de sus amigos, discutiendo y aliviándole el paso del tiempo.

* * *

 **xxxvii.** – _Tecnología_.

Yamamoto Takeshi nunca fue un prodigio en esto de los artefactos tecnológicos, es más, era _horrible_ con ellos. Pero la peor parte, pensaba Tsunayoshi, era que siempre llamaba al boxeador a que le solucionara el problema.

Porque dos idiotas deportistas pensaban mejor que uno, ¿no?

* * *

 **xxxviii.** – _Regalo_.

En la mañana de Navidad, Gokudera se despertó por un insistente golpeteo en la puerta de su departamento, mas no tuvo el alma para escupir groserías al notar la pequeña caja de _Marlboro_ que yacía en su entrada, y que obviamente _no_ eran del idiota.

* * *

 **xxxix.** – _Sonrisa_.

Su sonrisa era como sacada de comercial de dentífrico. Brillantes perlas cubriéndole casi la mitad del rostro, con la silenciosa promesa de solucionar todo problema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El problema era que Gokudera nunca entendió porque el tema le volvía tan filosófico.

* * *

 **xl.** – _Inocencia_.

A los cinco años todos eran inocentes. Preocupados solo reír y correr; nada de Mafia, peleas y drama de adolescente conflictivo. Y Gokudera cada día se encontraba anhelando más volver a tal simple edad. Inocente y con su consciencia limpia.

* * *

 **xli.** – _Terminación_.

En años y tiempos más rebeldes, y oscuros, Yamamoto pensó que sería una idea _brillante_ teñir las terminaciones de su cabello de color azul. Y aunque Gokudera se rio en su rostro por una sólida hora, eso no le detuvo de hacer lo mismo, pero en rojo.

* * *

 **xlii.** – _Nubes_.

Gokudera odiaba los días nublados; le estropeaban _aún_ más el humor y siempre traían consigo al solitario Guardián, quien parecía disfrutar, quizás más de lo necesario, el destruir su cigarrillo cada vez que trataba encenderlo en la terraza.

* * *

 **xliii.** – _Cielo_.

Sawada Tsunayoshi debía ser el cielo reconciliador, quien era capaz de unir a todos los Guardianes Vongola si la situación lo ameritaba. No obstante, él solo era _Dame-Tsuna_ , quien no pudo impedir que la discusión entre sus amigos terminara en los golpes a mitad de la reunión.

Una vez más.

* * *

 **xliv.** – _Paraíso_.

Su concepto de paraíso cambió junto con el paso del tiempo. De joven, era el diamante de béisbol construido en la parte trasera de la escuela secundaria Namimori. En la actualidad, su única exigencia era pasar un amanecer recostado junto al peliplateado, sin la interrupción de nadie o nada.

* * *

 **xlv.** – _Infierno_.

Si es que un infierno existía, estaba seguro que estarían allí. Entre tinieblas, desolados, y con los cuerpos inmóviles de quienes habían asesinado en los peores tiempos vividos. Y él sería el primero en tal lugar, porque Gokudera Hayato no era _"la temida mano derecha del Décimo Vongola"_ por nada.

* * *

 **xlvi.** – _Sol_.

Sasagawa Ryohei era como un día particularmente soleado en invierno. Incandescente, brillante y, por sobre todo, impredecible. Y Yamamoto, luego de diez años, aún apuntaba a ser como él; determinado y sin miedo a la inevitable muerte.

* * *

 **xlvii.** – _Luna_.

No recuerda si la luna estaba menguante o creciente en aquella noche de escuela, pero si rememora a la perfección lo bien que se sentía tener sus dedos entrelazados con los de Gokudera, _finalmente_ , luego de meses de silenciosa insistencia.

* * *

 **xlviii.** – _Olas_.

Como las olas de una marejada, Gokudera era violento; mascullaba entre dientes, maldecía y golpeaba, _fuerte_. Sin embargo, también existían esos momentos tranquilos: de sonrisas leves, risas genuinas y esmeraldas brillantes, hablándole casi entre susurros; como un suave oleaje.

Yamamoto conocía ambas, y no podía ser más afortunado.

* * *

 **xlix.** – _Cabello_.

El cabello nunca fue de sus prioridades. Claro, se lo estilaba por las mañanas; pero nunca se preocupó de él con especial cautela. Es más, no fue hasta que empezó a _"algo-así-como-salir"_ con Gokudera que se enteró que había una diferencia entre el champú y el acondicionador.

Y no bromeaba.

* * *

 **l.** – _Supernova_.

"Las supernovas son como el amor; se espera su destrucción antes del nacimiento real de él."

Gokudera dijo una vez en clase de filosofía, con su mirada fijada en los ojos del beisbolista. Y aunque fue lo más romántico que el peliplateado había hecho, Yamamoto no entendió la analogía.

 _Idiota._

* * *

 _ **::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo!**_

Diría que es mi regreso triunfal o trivialidades de tal calibre, pero sería solo mentir. Solo he estado sintiendo mucha inspiración en estos últimos tiempos, y decidí plasmarla en un escrito de una vez por todas. Este es un reto que he visto en el perfil de otra autora, y creí que sería una buena idea intentarlo por mi misma. A decir verdad, se suponía que era "una oración por tema", pero se me hizo extremadamente difícil, por lo que decidí adaptarlo a una forma que se me hiciera más cómodo, es decir, a "50 palabras para cada uno de los 50 temas."

El reto original está en ingles, y posee más partes que deseo poder completar a continuación de esta, y está en **1sentenceorder**. Todos los créditos por las ideas van a tal livejournal y sus miembros, no me adquiero ninguna responsabilidad. Sin embargo, **siéntanse libres a utilizar mis traducciones de las palabras** , si es que así desean, y darle un intento a este desafío, ya sea de oración o 50 palabras como yo lo tomé. **Anímense**.

Pueden considerar esta historia como una segunda parte de _"Ocurrencias"_ , historia que subí el año pasado, ya que tienen el mismo formato.

Acerca del desafío en sí, hubieron palabras que me inspiré demasiado, y me pasé por mucho el límite de palabras. Como me ocurrió en la ultima palabra, "Supernova", donde escribí:

 _"Si tuviese que describir al amor de alguna forma, sería como una supernova. Es un sentimiento que explota dentro de la mente, incapaz de retenerse por más tiempo, y, sin aviso, ya está propagando sus consecuencias por el resto del cuerpo. Tal como una supernova en el universo. "_

 _Moya-chin._

No se si es algo ya existente, pero por ahora tomaré que es mi primera frase poética como Moya. Lo malo fue que solo eso eran 49 palabras, por lo que lo tuve que cambiar.

Como esto ya se está haciendo muy largo, me voy despidiendo. Lamento si se me ha pasado alguna falta ortografica o de coherencia; soy mi propia beta, y no una muy eficiente que digamos. Comentarios, favoritos y toda esa clase de cosas son bien recibidas. Las opiniones son el motor del escritor. Y sin más me despido hasta otra ocasion.

 **By-e.**


End file.
